earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crimson Shield Legion
= General Information = Crimson Shield Legion Guild Leader/Guild Master: Errik Website: Currently in transition. Contact Person/Method: Errik (IC application) Recruiting Status: Open for all classes, applicants must be either Blood Elf or Forsaken RP Newbie-Friendly: Yes, including a 3 day training period Focus/Mindset: The Crimson Shield Legion is a joint creation of the peoples of Silvermoon and the Undercity. Members are formally soldiers under the command of the Legion's Lord Commander, who in turn reports to Sylvannas and Varimanthras. The Legion's purposes are as follows; I. To protect both the people and interests of the Forsaken and Sin'dorei nations II. To establish a military presence for the Forsaken in Outland, formerly Draenor, as a form of protection from the Burning Legion, the Alliance, and other extradimensional beings who would seek to harm us. III. To form a union of friendship and cooperation between the Forsaken and Sin'dorei people. IV. The complete and utter destruction of any force that attacks Forsaken or Sin'dorei people in Azeroth or Outland. Requirements/Restrictions: Must be Forsaken or Blood Elf, must be above level 15 Raiding/PvP Interest: Instance runs for members of similar levels are encouraged. PvP is heavily encouraged, especially against Alliance bases and fortifications Other Info: New cadets must be willing to follow orders as given by the Field Commander or Lord Commander. Loyalty and dedication to our cause is a must. members must also be able to tolerate the Lord Commander's rather harsh and ruthless style of combat, as well as the ability to formally execute prisoners as enemies of the people. Legion Composition Soldiers and Templar – Close combat specialists and heavy support, I.E. Paladins and Warriors Marksmen - Ranged combat and trap specialists, Hunters Thaumaturges - Legionnaires with the ability to rain fire, ice and shadow energies down upon our enemies, as well as summon demons as fodder, Warlocks and Mages Chaplains – Healers with the ability to revive and heal members of the Legion; Priests and healing specialized Paladins Agents - Assassins, thieves, spies and various other ne'er do wells recruited by the Legion for quick and quiet removal of key targets; Rogues Ranks Cadet- Cadets are the recent recruits into the Legion's body. They are used as fodder during more dangerous missions as their training service. Any cadets that manage to survive their three day period are slotted into the applicable division of the Legion they would serve best in. Soldier-See above, soldiers are under the command of the command of the Legion's First Sword and operate as basic ground and heavy infantry troops Templar - Templar are warriors who have chosen to bend the power of the Holy Light to their will in order to better smite foes of the Legion. Templar are under the command of the Legion's First Sword Marksman - Ranged combat, trap, and animal handling specialists. Tasked with the duty of covering the charges of Soldiers and Templar in battle, as well as quickly eliminating distant targets. Under the command of the Legion's Field Commander. Thaumaturge - Magic using members of the legion. Tasked with using their vast destructive powers to rain destruction upon our enemies, as well as providing us with demons and elementals to use as fodder and support in combat. Under the command of the Legion's Lord Commander. Chaplains - Healers and seers with the ability to make sure Legionnaires are constantly ready for combat, and the manipulation of the minds of our enemies. Under the command of the Legion's Field Commander Agents - See above, under the command of the Legion's First Sword Field Commander - Second in command of the Legion. The Field Commander's purpose is to direct troops in combat, lead patrols, and aid the Lord Commander in recruitment and instruction of Cadets. The Field Commander has direct command over the Legion's Marksmen and Chaplains, and acts with supreme authority over the Legion in absence of the Lord Commander. Lord Commander - Supreme commander of the Crimson Shield Legion. The Lord Commander's duties include interviewing potential recruits, slotting surviving cadets into their ranks and divisions, battle strategy, and if need be, rallying the troops in direct combat. The Lord Commander reports directly to Sylvannas and Varimanthras, as well as direct command over the Legion's magic users. Category:Characters